1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for extending the shelf life of food products, and more particularly to an apparatus that provides magnetic strips, matting and pads, having a magnetic north side that will affect the molecular structure of the natural fluids found within various food products to bond together when they are subjected to the north magnetic field of the magnetic pad. The method further includes subjecting the magnetic pad or pads to a low temperature of refrigerated environment so as to cause the density of the magnetic field to greatly increase in magnitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a simple uncomplicated means for extending the shelf life of fresh food products, particularly citrus produce such as oranges, grapefruits, lemons, etc., as well as tomatoes, onions, etc. The shelf life of dairy products (milk, cheese, etc.), eggs, vegetables, and more particularly meats, is known to increase when they are stored under optimum refrigeration conditions. However, it is also known that such food products as herein mentioned can also be provided with an additional extended shelf life when they are subjected to methods and/or apparatuses that include controlled pulsed, high-volage electric field treatment.
One can refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,472 and 4,838,154 that are both inventions of Joseph E. Dunn and Jay S. Pearlman, wherein methods and apparatus for extending the shelf life of fluid products are disclosed. The inventions in these patents provide an apparatus as well as a method to subject various foodstuffs to sequential plurality of high electric field pulses, having specified field strengths for a given duration, This particular apparatus is a rather complicated arrangement including a high-voltage pulse, electric field treatment apparatus, a treatment apparatus monitor, a system control and analysis microprocessor, a production line interface, and a heat exchanger that provide a refrigerated, electrical field-treated foodstuff stream for an aseptic packaging device.
However, a more simple apparatus for preserving foods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 694,261, having a chest including shelves covered with asbestos, a metal plate and a door. A metal tank is supported on the bottom shelf and is adapted to contain water. The metal plate is electrically connected to the water tank whereby the shelves and water in the tank are heated to kill the bacteria in the food products placed in the water or on the metal plate of the shelf.
In U.S. Pat. No. 760,173, to A. W. Ball there is disclosed a process for curing and preserving meats.
The applicant is knowledgeable and well versed in magnetic field therapy which has been known for some time. However, recent developments in this art have opened many areas in the health fields for magnetic therapy which involves the use of unipolar magnets having opposing north and south poles. Accordingly, the applicant has been doing research with unipolar magnets in the area of nutritional health care including experimentation with the positive and negative magnetic field with respect to extending the shelf life of food products. Such magnets are now available in both rigid and flexible form and in any desired length, width, thickness and diameter to meet the many needs that might be required in new fields of technology.
A book entitled "New Hope for Physical and Emotional Illness" by William Howard Philpott, M.D., and Walter C. Rawls, Jr., D. Sc., which is available through ENVIRO-TECH PRODUCTS, 17171 S.E. 29th Street, Choctaw, Okla. 73020, discusses the use of unipolar magnets and particularly the effects of using the north (or negative) and south (or positive) poles.
It is well established that the north and south poles of unipolar magnets provide quite different effects on living metabolic systems. These effects can be briefly summarized in Table "A" as follows:
TABLE A ______________________________________ NORTH POLE ENERGY SOUTH POLE ENERGY ______________________________________ Stimulates alkali metabolic Stimulates acid metabolic response response Slows down metabolic Speeds up metabolic process process Reduces multiplication of Speeds up multiplication microorganisms of microorganisms Increases oxygenation of Decreases oxygenation of tissue - indirect evidence tissue - indirect evidence ______________________________________
It is apparent from this tabulated data that benefit is derived primarily from exposure to the north pole energy, and that extended exposure to south pole energy should be avoided.
Other work has been done in America by many scientists and medical professionals, among them Dr. A. Roy, Walter C. Rawles, Albert Roy Davis, and by Professor M. F. Barnothy. They have been able through extensive and repeated experiments to prove that magnetic currents positively influence metabolism and support the formation of amino acids (the building blocks for protein) in cells.
Based on the above information applicant has conducted various successful research experiments relating to treating foods of all types which includes subjecting fruits, vegetables, meats, etc., to north pole energy of unipole magnets under various refrigerated conditions which will be disclosed herein.